


Pantheon

by tennoseremel



Category: Original Work
Genre: CC0, Gen, Gods, Revus Elasem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Barebone pantheon for later reuse. I might update it later with more info, but don't count on that…
Kudos: 1
Collections: The world of Revus Elasem





	Pantheon

**Author's Note:**

> Should you need an actual license you may also use this text under CC0 1.0 Universal license, which is as good as it gets (it is a public domain dedication license): [full text](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/legalcode), [human-readable summary](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/).

**Creation**

At first there was only silence that lasted for eternity. But since there was no time yet it might have lasted for a second. Then nine stars came, giving the world its shape and colors. And after their work was done eight stars fall to the earth, becoming a part of it. Only one remained. The one decided that the beautiful world was still incomplete, therefore It separated life from death. Thus all life came from one's mind.

 **Ehniatu** [ɛxnʲiˈatu]

Domains: life/death  
Titles: Seeker, The First Star  
Holy number: 9

It's a general knowledge, even among the gods themselves, that Ehniatu created the others gods, yet in reality they were created by other eight stars who were a part of the creation.

It's believed that Ehniatu generally doesn't communicate with mortals, doesn't bless or curse them, doesn't give them power to work miracles, doesn't anything. Although it's said that It visits people who are due to die soon, nobody knows if that is actually true. Yet It watches, seeking constantly something which cannot be grasped.

Ehniatu is sometimes used as a verb which means to give someone a fair trial or death, depending on who is talking.

 **Epurel** [ɛpurˈɛlʲ]

Domain: ties  
Titles: Grandfather, Sister, etc.  
Holy number: 3

Epurel represents ties that bind people, things, and not things together. Such as friendship, love, rivalry, hatred, contracts, civilizations themselves, or… gravity.

It is a god invoked most often, and It is most approachable of them all. If you can call a god that.

 **Seäseyfel** [sʲiasɛjfˈɛlʲ]

Domain: imagination  
Titles: Dreamer, Doll master  
Holy number: 6,62607015 × 10-34

A god of dreams, nightmares, fear, poets and madmen alike. Never recognized by anyone It always walks among the people for there is no greater source of imagination than humanity itself.

 **Naërjedal** [naɛrd͡ʒɛdˈal]

Domain: directions  
Titles: Wanderer, One who walks ahead and behind  
Holy number: 4

Favorite god of travellers for obvious reasons, It also covers such things as lines, choices, evolution, degradation or changes in general. Not much of a talker.

 **Elifbal** [ɛlʲifbˈalʲ]

Domain: the unknown  
Titles: Ethereal lily  
Holy number: none

Primarily, but not exclusively, a god of students, scientists and philosophers. Elifbal's sphere of influence includes, among other things, discoveries, secrets, and things long forgotten.

 **Wajlaotl** [wajlaˈotlʲ]

Domain: environment  
Titles: Shaper of stone  
Holy number: 18

A god of sea, land, weather, planning and management of cities and villages. It values results over words.

 **Nimjuotl** [nʲimjuˈotlʲ]

Domain: hope  
Titles: Ruby whisper  
Holy number: 13

Strife, grief, pain relief, happiness, vengeance, atonement are but a small part of a great force that is hope.

 **Jahmoatl** [jaxmoˈatlʲ]

Domain: strength  
Titles: Ruby wind  
Holy number: 1

While literal strength might be obvious part of Jahmoatl's portfolio, it also covers many other things. For example: espionage, games and even agriculture and animal husbandry.

 **Nihraol** [nʲixraˈolʲ]

Domain: culture  
Titles: The First Verse  
Holy number: 10

Nihraol's portfolio relates to traditions (both following one or breaking it), customs, stories, memes, theatrics, sarcasm, journalism, searching for a purpose in life or creating a new one, or sometimes just having fun.

 **Umetl** [umʲˈɛtlʲ]

Domain: drive  
Titles: Beast of slaughter  
Holy number: ∞

Umetl's portfolio is somewhat vague, but it is related to desire, food, survival, hacking and overcoming the impossible.


End file.
